


A shitty day

by Yinvarn



Series: Miu fuckin' rules! [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Free Time Events Spoilers (Miu)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yinvarn/pseuds/Yinvarn
Summary: During her first year at Hope's Peak Academy, Miu wakes up one morning. Even if it's supposed to be a special day for her, she's convinced that nothing good will happen, and that it's gonna be a shitty day anyway.





	A shitty day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone !
> 
> I made this work on Miu's birthday, but couldn't post it here because I signed too late to receive an invitation at the proper time, so here it is. Miu is my favorite character of the whole franchise so I wanted to post write something about her.
> 
> Please keep in my mind that it is my first writing in English (my native language being French), so it might have some errors. Don't hesitate to give your opinion on anything, language mistakes, the story, the characters and the way I portrayed their feelings (I've got a hard time with that). Also, you can tell me if I properly tagged the work.
> 
> Good read!

The bell echoed through my head until I opened my eyes and yelled "Fuck off!", which made it stop instantly. Since I was tired of breaking alarm clocks, I improved one that I wouldn't need to punch to switch off. After a few seconds of keeping my head buried in my pillow, I got up and slowly walked to the bathroom.

Then I saw myself in the mirror. Like every morning, my hair had became awful during the night, because I was a restless sleeper. But that wasn't the only thing that made me look like a hot mess: I was used to wearing large t-shirts with cartoon mascots because they were comfortable. Those were more cool than these dumb night gowns the other girls wore. Finally, my dazed gaze gave one last hint about how fucked I was in the morning.

I quickly brushed my hair, washed my face and put my usual clothes on. Nothing original, even if this day was supposed to be special. But that didn't matter: I already knew that this day would be a shitty day anyway.

Once I ate at the dining hall, alone on my table, I went to my classroom. As usual, it was a complete ruckus in there: this morning, Chabashira was chasing Oma who had Yumeno's hat on his head, its owner lazily following them. Which was pointless, since they were racing so fast across the room that they had already outran her multiple times. Eventually, the magician requested Tojo to intervene. With the combined efforts of the martial artist, the maid, and Momota who just arrived, they finally succeeded in pinning the little twink to the ground, as he was laughing his ass off. While Tojo and the two others began to argue about how to treat their prisonner, Yumeno took her hat back and almost buried her head inside. 

I sighed, then silently went to my desk in the back of the room, next to Hoshi's. The former tennis player, who was balancing on his chair and fidgeting with his candy cigarette, stared at me until he talked.

"Quite unusual for you to not join their squabble." He paused. "Not in the mood, huh?"

"Yeah. And that's not you fuckin' problem, got it?" I retorted, as I nonchalantly let myself fall on my chair.

"Tch. Guess I was right."

Hoshi sighed and turned his head to watch the others still arguing about the Oma case, who still was immobilized on the floor by the three others. While Tojo wanted to scold him, Chabashira was trying to convince her to let her beat the shit out of him. As for the astronaut trainee, he has left their arguing because he had began to bicker with the white-clothed boy himself.

The others students jut watched the whole scene, except for some of them like Akamatsu and Saihara who were chatting. Next to them, my gaze crossed Shinguji's, who was observing me instead of the others. Tch, he did notice too. Whatever.

Oddly, Keebo was the last one to arrive. He was used to be one of the first in class, punctuality being essential to him. The robot barely had the time to sit next to me and greet me before the teacher finally arrived and scodled Oma's detainers. The concerned boy of course took advantage of this by lying about how they were ganging up on him. Then the class began. It passed slowly and was uneventful as possible, at least for me, since I didn't partipate at all. I didn't crack any joke about virgins, or stuff like that. I wasn't in the mood, so I just absently stared at the cloudish sky outside, and scribbled on paper some shoddy plans for unlikely future inventions. But it seemed that my inspiration was as bright as my mood.

Once it was time to lunch, it went alone to the cafeteria and took a sandwich to eat at the lab I recently obtained. I sometimes had lunch with Keebo or Akamatsu, but I wanted to be alone at the moment. Chomping the crappy sandwich, I began to mindlessly disassemble some of my obsolete inventions.

The rest of the day was as boring as the morning. Not that I wanted it bo exciting anyway. It was supposed to be a shitty day. Once the classes were over, I saw Keebo ran out of the room. What was that ? I stood up, hesitating about following him or not. Suddenly, Tojo appeared before me, her face much too close of mine. I stepped back while letting out a small cry a surprise.

"Eeeh?"

"Please allow me to correct your collar, Iruma-san." She said, as she didn't wait my answer to redress it, which have been folded. "I apologize for not noticing earlier. I see you had trouble to dress today..."

She continued to correct the some mistakes I made when preparing my outfit, closing all the buckles and loose straps. Her gentle touch made me blush a bit, but I refrained to say anything more than a mere "T-thank you..."

"It was my duty to help you." she modestly answers with a smile. "If you need help with laundry, or anything else, please ask me. It's my duty, after all."

I nodded, and the maid turned her heels and went out the silent classroom, leaving only me, Amami and Oma who were chatting about something probably shaddy. Not that I cared about them, or what the fuck they were saying anyway. I didn't answered to their goodbyes, as I walked to my lab.

When I was in the hallways, I encountered some of the 77th class students, Soda included. This guy was fun to make fun of, and was good at mechanics, but I just wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone, so I pulled out my phone, and pretended to have a call with someone. The pink haired guy apparently bought it, as he simply nodded when our gazes crossed. A few meters farther, I took my phone away from my ear, and blankly stared at the screen. No calls. No messages. Like every year since my accident. The very accident who took away my parents' life, and let coma steal me two of my middle school years, as well as all my previous friends. 

As I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, I shook my head and resumed my walk. Now was not the time to think about the past, or about this shitty day. I had crap to fix.

When I arrived at my lab, I noticed that the door was opened. I was sure I had locked it during lunchtime... Maybe Keebo came here with his spare key, and forgot to close the door? And why were the curtains closed, for fuck's sake ? I switched off the lights and screamed from surprise.

In front of me were standing Keebo, Akamatsu, Saihara and Gokuhara.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY? IRUMA-SAN !" they shouted, as I stepped back covering my mouth with both of my hands.

It took me some time to realize what was going on. They prepared a surprise party for me? And, as I saw the table next to me, they even prepared a cake and brought wrapped presents. Left without words, I dropped to my knees and began to cry. They all rushed to me and asked what was going on. Eventually, I got up and shook my head while drying my face with my sleeve. 

"I'm fine, got it ? You... you really are fuckers, you know..." I said with a weak voice.

I saw Akamatsu grinning before she hugged me, while chuckling.

"Didn't knew you were this sensible, Iruma-san."

My face turned to red as I felt her embrace.

"Hey... K-knock it off, sloppy tits..."

Then I saw Keebo took a hesitating Saihara with him to force them both to hug Akamatsu and me, making the detective's face as red as mine. The entomologist followed and caught us all with his both arms, almost crushing us. After some moments of laughs and curses, the warm embrace came to an end as we separated. The robot proudly declared:

"I hope this party please you, Iruma-san. We didn't had much time to prepare it, so we asked Tojo-san to give us some by occupying you. "

"Keebo organized it, and invited us !" said Akamatsu. "He even made the cake!"

"You know my birth date, Keebo?" I asked, as I remembered I never told anyone about it.

Keebo avoided my gaze, a bit embarassed.

"Well... Since Akamatsu-san and I are the class representatives, we take care of the presence sheets, and our birth date are written on it. I hope you don't mind that we..."

"Nah, it's okay. Besides, you went though all of this for me..." I paused, then looked at the others. "And you idiots..."

"Huh? Gonta did something wrong?" gullibly asked the giant.

"No Gokuhara-kun. Miu is just... grateful in her own way, I guess." answered the detective. 

I noticed that he wasn't wearing his damn hat these last days, probably thanks to Akamatsu's doing. He probably wouldn't had come if she hadn't been invited, but I couldn't blame him considering how I was used to embarass him with my obscene jokes. Still, I liked him and his presence meant something to me. As for Gokuhara... Even if he didn't understand the said jokes, he was so nice that I came to grow a bit attached to him.

"Hell yeah. But, hey, let's not get too sappy over this, 'kay ? I want to to taste this damned cake!" I yelled, as I rubbed my hands against each other.

After we finished eating the meal, we complimented Keebo. Even if he stayed modest about it, it still was amazing that he had been able to succeed, without any sensors to taste food. Then, they gave me the presents. I began by opening a long package, to finally unwrap a pair of long, enamel boots with high heels and long laces, all decorated with a chain.

"Whoa..." I drooled. "This is..."

The pianist bent near me and grinned.

"I hope it's the right size!"

"Kaedi- I mean, K-Kaede, is it an invite to... you wanna do some BDSM with me?" I said while blushing.

The blonde put her hands on her hips and frown.

"Hey! These are not for doing lewds things, okay?"

"Tch. If you only knew how much I could use any object to-" I started, before being cut by Saihara giving me a formless package, an embarassed look on his face. "Er, thanks. Let's see..."

I tore out the wrapping and discovered a very tall coat. The detective then proceeded to explain his present.

"I noticed that, you seemed sensitive to the cold when we got out, so I thought this would be nice for the winter. This coat is very special as it allows you to cover even your hands and your neck."

"This is perfect..." I began.

Saihara smiled.

"for exhibitionnism... I didn't thought a virgin like you would understand my kinks..."

The boy and Akamatsu looked at each other, a confused and embarassed look on their faces. As for Keebo, he just gave me a long face. The entomologist, completely unaware of the situation, gave me another, flat, present. Once I opened it, I saw the seven DVD of my favorite cartoon, the Genius Mouse. I didn't expected Gokuhara to offer me a present this accurate.

"Woah, thank you big guy..."

"Gonta happy that you like his present" he cheefully replied. "Gonta watch it too, and recognized your pin."

As he said said, his large finger pressed on the said pin, making me blush and moan a bit.

"Eh? Is Iruma-san alright ?"

"Y-yeah, big boy... Anyway, we will watch'em together, if you want."

Gokuhara nodded and smiled, as Keebo approached to give me a small, bizarre package. With its strange form, I wasn't sure of what to expect.

"I hope this pleases you, Iruma-san."

I opened it, and almost gasped from astonishment. It was a huge ass multitool, with a lot of features and tools integrated, made of high-quality alloy and carbon fiber for the handle. I turned to the robot, yelling:

"Holy shit, Keebo! Are you mad? This baby must had cost a shit ton of money!"

"Well..." he replied, embarassed. "You looked to have trouble with all these tools, so I believe you deserve the best for creating what you want."

Truly touched by his words, I blushed a bit. Amazed by his present, I continued to admire it, before return to reality and thank everyone for their presents, and the party. We then spent a bit of time together before we decided to clean everything, and go back to the dorms. Once I said everyone else goodbye, I stayed a bit with Keebo in the hallway.

"Thank you again, Keebo. It really made me happy." I said, while blushing.

"It was nothing, Iruma-san. I just thought that you deserved a birthday party, so, as a friend, I decided to organize it."

I began to fiddle with my hair a bit, hesitating to ask something, before finally do it.

"What is your birth date, by the way?"

A bit embarassed, the robot replied:

"The date that the professor considers as my birth date is the 29 October."

I gasped when I realized it was only two weeks ago.

"We missed it!" I shouted. "Shit, but I want to repay you... Oh! I know!"

"Hm ?"

"I will use this baby to create the perfect present for you!" I declared while holding the multitool in my hand. "No, first, I will upgrade it to become the ultimate multitool, then use it to offer you the most awesome gift you ever had, and then throw a fucking party! We don't care about the date, okay? It will just be more awesome in compensation!"

I jumped from excitement as I saw his smile grew wider.

"T-thank you, Iruma-san..."

Pushed by my emotions, I hugged him for a few seconds, before stepping back and blushing a bit. 

"Er... Y-yeah, thanks."

The robot seemed a bit embarassed too, but we ended smiling to each other.

"Well, I wish you a good night."

"Yes, you too..."

As he walked to his room, I went into mine and took a quick shower, thinking about what I could offer him. But an idea quickly came in my mind. Yeah, it was perfect... Once I finished washing my hair and my gorgeous skin, I dried it and threw myself on my bed, exhausted. It didn't take me a lot of time before falling asleep, a smile on my face.

In the end, this day had been wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. As you can see, I've took some liberty about Miu's past. I think the game didn't told us enough about her. She had no friends, but they don't talk about her family. In my opinion, it might be more logic if she grew without her parents, because that would explain whys she's so bad at interacting with people, and how perverted she is without anyone to control her.
> 
> A sequel is currently being written, I will post it soon.
> 
> PS : I couldn't find the name of the mascot she has on her pin... If anyone knows, please tell me.


End file.
